


Jalrey besites- halloween

by chlochezz



Category: Glee, Jarley
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlochezz/pseuds/chlochezz
Relationships: Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Kudos: 5





	1. Planning the perfect halloween part one

Jake and Marley sat in the canteen at lunch time. Every lunch time they sat togehter becasue they didn't need anyone else they only needed each other. They had been best friends since they were just 5 years old. They walked over to a table in the corner and sat down. Marley smiles "sooo Jakey you know what's coming up in a couple of weeks don't you?". Jake rolled his eyes "don't remind me" Jake pretened to hate halloween but when i came down to it he actaully loved it because it made his best friend happy and he loved it when she was happy. Malrey looks "Jake why do you always do this i know you actaully quite like halloween your always love chosing your costume". Jake laughed "okay okay maybe be do like it and i know it's your faviourte holiday but do we really have to talk about it for weeks before the day".   
"Jake" she whined "you know that if we don't start talking about it now and planning it then we won't have our costume and you know every year we have to have a diffrent twist on our Katniss ans Peeta outfits". Jake smiles "okay we can start planning now" he laughs "i just love how enthusatic you are. It's cute. Your cute". Marley blushed a bit as she ate her lunch, even though her and Jake had been best friends for years she was still not used to him being nice to her as other people around her were not so nice. 

Malrey had a secret that she hadn't told Jake yet but she knew that halloween was the right time to come out to him and she just knew that he would be support of her becasue that's just the type of best friend that he was. She smiles "i'll check with my mum even though i know she'll be okay with it that after school you can come round and we can watch the hunger games and plan how we're going to make out outfits this year". Each year they made their outfits for halloween as Marley had a passion for being cerative, Jake really just sat their holding the fabrics while Marley did all the hard work as he didn't have the talent that she did. Jake laughed "the hunger games again, that will be the 7th time this week and it's only wednesday". Malrey smiles "i know it's your guality pleasue Jake i see you mouthing along to all the words when we watch it, and yes we do have to watch it again we need inspration" she smiles pinching one of Jakes chips off his plate. Jakes looks "hey thats my chips" he tickled Malrey and Marley was laughing. They both look as Malrey's mum comes over, "Hey Mrs Rose" Jake smiles, he was really close with Marley's mum as he didn''t have the best realtionship with his own mum and he never saw his bad. Jake loved that Marley and her family had taken him in and accepted him in to their family. Malrey smiles at her mum "hey mum is it okay if Jake come round after school?”  
Mrs Rose nods " of course he can. You know your always welcome at ours". Jake nods smiling " thank you Mrs Rose." Marley also smiles "thank you mum we're just going to watch the hunger games and plan what outfits we're going to wear for trick or treating this year." Even though Jake and Malrey were 16 they still went trick or treating at halloween becasue it was Marleys faviourte thing to do and Jake loved seeing her so happy doing what she loved. 

They finshed eating their lunch as the bell went for thier next lesson. Jake and Marley had most of their lessons together. This lesson they had maths which they always say at the back for away from the rest of the class. As they sat in class Marley started to make a list of all the things she and Jake would have to do to be able to make sure they had a perfect Halloween like every year. Jake smiles watching Marley add things to the list. He was so happy that she was his best friend and he knew that she was very excited for halloween and he was going to do everything that he could to make sure that halloween was perfect for her. Last year was the first year they let someone else join them on the trick or treating and that was Unique. Jake didn't mind Unique joning as he know the three of them were really good friends and he also knew that no one was ever going to be able to replace his best friend Marley.


	2. Planning the perfect halloween part 2

After school Jake and Marley walk back to Marley's house to start planning the perfect halloween. Marley was all excited on the walk home "come on Jake you need to walk faster" she whined taking his hand and started running making Jake run with her.  
"Marley slow down we have time, we have plenty of time" he laughed. Marley was still running "Jake the big day is less then two weeks away we don't have time" she slowed down getting out of breath.  
Jake laughed and crouched down in front of her "come on i'll give you a piggy back the rest of the way". Marley smiles and jumps on Jake's back and he carries her the rest of the way back to Marley's and they were laughing and having fun. 

When they got to Marley's Mrs Rose was waiting for them with a snack and drinks. They said hello and took them off her going up to Marley's room. Marley throw her bag down as she and went over to her Dvd collection picking up her copy of the hunger games that had been watched over a hundred times before. Jake sat down on the bed and watch Marley put it on, he pretended that he hated it but by now he knew all of the words to the whole movie. Marley put in on and got her laptop out to be start making a list on what they needed to do to make halloween perfect. She sat on the bed next to Jake as the movie started and she opened a word document and started typing:  
\- Costumes  
-Hair  
-Make up  
Jake looks "Marley" he whines "you promised me last year would be the last year i had to have any sort of eyeliner or make up"  
"well..... i may have lied" she laughed "i know you love it really and i know you'll do it for me"  
He looks "yes i'll do it for you because your my best friend but if you ever tell anyone i wear make up then i'm going to have to tickle you" he laughed watching her type the rest of the list.  
-Places to trick or treat  
-Halloween song to sing in glee club  
Marley smiles looking at the list "i really can't wait for this, it's going to be so exciting just like every year"  
Jake smiles looking at her "i love how happy this holiday makes you, i love seeing you happy."  
Marley saved the list on her laptop and shut it down putting it on the floor. Jake smiles and puts an arm around Marley and they watched the movie together both of them mouthing along with the words the characters in the movie were saying. 

Later after they had watched the movie Mrs Rose had made them dinner so they sat and ate with her them went upstairs and Marley started making Jake's Peeta outfit while Jake sat holding the fabric for her "your so talented Marley not only with this sewing and costume making but with singing and dancing too and i can't wait for the day when your a star in one of there careers in the future. I'm so proud to be your best friend."  
Marley smiles tearing up a bit "thank you Jake your the best friend anyone could ask for." Marley was still not used to Jake giving her complements and she was still very nervous about coming out to him on halloween but deep down she knew that he would be so supportive of her because thats the type of person that he was and she knew that he wouldn't care about what sexuality she was, they would always be friends not matter what. Marley stopped the sewing machine and just hugged Jake. "I really don't know what i would do without you Jake" Marley said Jake hugs her back "and i too would be lost with out you." They went back to making Jakes outfit before Jake had to go home. As Jake was walking home him and Marley were texting each other. When Jake got home he got in to bed and text Marley "Goodnight, can't wait to see you again tomorrow" Marley text back smiling "Good night Jake, see you in the morning." They both dirifted off to sleep both dreaming about their memories from a life time of being best friends.


	3. Hanning with their loves- Marley's date

Jake and Marley had spent the whole day at school hanning out together like they had done everyday since they had been in kindergarten. They had both been in glee club and had got up and sung solos that were love songs. Everyone in the glee club thought Jake and Marley were singing to each other by they were't they we're singing to the people they were dating. Marley was dating the pink haired girl called summer who was one of the piano players from the glee club and Jake was dating the drummer from the glee club who's name is Logan. Jake and Marley had told each other that they had other things to do that night so they couldn't chill after school. They both had dates with their partners. They both hadn't come out to each other yet but Marley had plans to do it on halloween and Jake was thinking about coming out to Marley soon too. They walked out of school together and stopped at the gates. Jake smiles "i'll see you tomorrow Marley have a nice evening."  
Marley smiles and hugs him "You too Jake." Jake hugged back and they went their separate ways. 

Marley went home and got changed. Her and Summer were going to an open air theatre to watch a showing of the hungergames in the park. She was so excited and today was the day her mum was going to meet Summer for the first time. She was also very nervous as she wanted her mum to like Summer as Marley had never felt this way about anyone. She knew as soon as she set eyes on Summer at the first glee club rehearsal that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. Marley went down and sat with her mum waiting for Summer to turn up. Her mum was making food as they were going to eat dinner at Marley's before going off to the open air cinema.  
"That smells really good mum" Marley smiles sitting down.  
Her mum smiles and looks over at her "it's your favourite, Mac and cheese." She put it in the oven and then sat down on the chair next to her "You don't have to look so nervous Marley i already know i'm going to love her."  
"I hope so mum" Marley said nervously "i really love her mum, shes amazing" smiles then looks down "what if Jake isn't happy about it, i don't want to lose him as my bestfriend."  
Her mum took her hands "oh Marley love, you really don't need to worry, Jake will have no problem with this, i know him don't forget, your bestfriends and nothing with change that."  
Marley nods and smiles and she knew that Jake was be really supportive but she couldn't help but worry.

Around an hour later Summer knocked on the door. Marley jumped up out of her seat and went to go an answer the door. she straigthens out her dress, took a deep breath and opens the door hugging Summer "hey, come in." Summer enters the house and Marley took her hand and they go to the kitchen when her mum was. "Mum this is my girlfriend Summer."  
Summer shook Mrs Roses hand "it's lovely to meet you Mrs Rose."  
Mrs Rose smiles "it's very lovely to be able to finally meet the girl who has made my daughter so happy."  
They sit down together had dinner and they were all getting along so well. Marley was starting to relax and enjoy herself.

After dinner Marley and Summer went to Summers car and they drove to the open air cinema. They parked up and walked hand in hand over to a spot near the front of the screen setting out the picnic blanket and they sat on it. Marley was like an excited kid at christmas. They had both bonded over their love of the Hunger games. They sat cuddled up on the blanket as the movie began. They both knew every part of the movie and they both shared the same favourite parts of all of the movies which is what made them so perfect for each other. Marley couldn't wait for Jake to be able to meet Summer prorperly after she had come out to him. She was so excited.

When the movie had finished Summer drove Marley home. They sat in the car on the drive "thank you Summer for a lovely night, i always have so much fun with you." Marley smiles. They had been dating for a couple of months. Marley looks "Summer i love you"  
Summer smiles "I love you too." They share a kiss before Marley went inside with a massive smile on her face. She texted Summer goodnight and she also texted Jake goodnight as she did every night.


	4. Hanning with their loves- Jake's date

Jake said goodbye to Marley at the school gate and he went over to where he had parked his motorbike that morning. He didn't very often take it to school as he usually walked with Marley and went to hers but today was different because Jake had date with a guy he had been seeing for a couple of weeks. His name was Logan and he was the drummer of the band in glee club. Jake hadn't told anyone that he was gay, not even his family as his family didn't really bother with Jake so he didn't see the point in telling them. The only person he wanted to tell was his life long bestfriend Marley, but he was so nervous to tell her in case she wasn't supportive but deep deep down he knew that she would support him because she wasn't capable of being horrible to anyway. He was going to come out to her soon, he just wanted to get halloween out of the way first as he knew Marley's mind would be set on that. He had no idea that Marley was also planning to come out to him. He got to his bike and got his helmet out his bag putting in on, getting on the bike reving it before driving off to his house excited for his date watching the local football team play.

He got home and parked up on his drive. His mum was at work so he had the house to himself to get ready. Logan was coming to pick in up in a couple of hours time. He went inside throwing his bag down and running up the stairs to go and have a shower. When he got out of the shower he looked at his phone and there was a text from Logan "can't wait to see you ;)"  
Jake smiles and texts back "i can't wait to see you proprely too, i hate how we can't see each other at school and at glee club." Jake hadn't felt like this for a long time. He hadn't ever really experianced love, he knew he loved Marley but as best friends only and he had messed around with girls but there was just something about Logan that Jake instantly became head over heels in love with him the first time that he laid eyes on him. Jake put the music on through he speaker and got some clothes out of the wardrobe to wear on his date. He got dressed in to some jeans and white t-shirt and he pulled his letterman jacket on and picked up his favourite aftershave putting on a bit too much as he was really nervous. Jake and Logan had only been on one other date before this one and it had gone so well so Jake didn't know why he was feeling so nervous about this one. He picked his towel up off the floor and tided up his mess before his mum came home singing along to the song that was playing as he went along. He had ended up losing track of time when then was a knock at the door. It was Logan. Jake panicked turning the music off going down the stairs stopping at the door to compose himself. He opened the door with a massive smile on his face "Hey, sorry i was just cleaning up for my mum. You ready to get going?" Jake asked   
Logan smiles "yeah lets go." 

The two of them go to Logan's car, Jake getting in the passanger seat looking over at Logan smiling and Logan smiles back before starting up the engine driving to the football stadium. When they got to to the stadium they went and found a food truck to get some food. They both look at the menu "what do you fancy ?" Logan asked.  
Jake smirks "other then you? maybe a hotdog and fries. You?"  
Logan smiles "great minds think a like i was thinking of having that food." They both smile and order their food then went to find their seats. When they sat down they ate their food waiting for the game to start. Jake looks at Logan "you make me really happy Logan, i know we have only known each other a few weeks but i know that i really like you like a lot."  
A big smile broke out across Logan's face " i feel exctally same about you Jake." He took Jake's hand in his as the game began. Throughout the whole game they were really enjoying themselves and getting a long really well. 

After the game Logan drove Jake home. They pulled up on Jake's drive and they sat in the car talking. Logan looks "i see how amazing you are at dancing in the glee club and your so amazing. I was thinking that maybe for our next date we could do some dancing and maybe you could teach me."  
Jake grins "yeah of course i can i would be honoured to be able to teach you how to dance then maybe when you better and i have come out to Marley we could do a dance number in glee, i'm sure mr shue wouldn't mind if we did that."  
Logan took Jake's hand and looked in to his eyes "i would love that more then anything." They share a kiss before Jake when inside getting in to bed. He looked at his phone and saw the usual goodnight text from Marley so he text her back "Night Marley, sleep well, see you tomorrow". He smiles and then text Logan " thank you for an amazing time i had so much fun, goodnight x"  
Jake difted of to sleep.


	5. Halloween part 1- Coming out

A couple of weeks had passed and it was the day of halloween. Marley had been waiting for this day all year and she was bursting with excitment and she was even more excited as halloween was on a saturday meaning that school couldn't get in the way of preping for the trick or treating. 

Marley woke up and went down to her mum who was in the kitchen making breakfast "morning mum it's going to be a great day" she grins wildly.  
Her mum smiles "someones excited" she smiles "i'm making pumpkin pancakes for breakfast, i know they are your faviourte on halloween and i haven't made them in a couple of years."  
Marley smiles "thank you mu your the best." she looks "i will be spending most of the day finishing off mine and Jake outftits and Jake is coming round this evening." Marley looked nervous.  
Her mum looks "is today the day love?"  
She nods "i just hope he will be okay with it" looks down "i can't lose him mum, he's my best friend."  
Mrs Rose hugs Marley "he is going to be fine with it lovely i know he will. He loves you, you two have been best friends since you were young, he is going to be so supportive of you."  
Marley nods hugging her mum tightly. The two of them sat down to have the pancakes that were shaped like pumpkins then Marley went back to her room and put the hunger games on while she finished making the outfits for that night. She couldn't quite contain her excitment. 

Jake woke up that morning as his alarm went off. He had had a saturday job since he was 16. He hated having to work but he needed the money to be able to help his mum out around the house. He was excited this morning though because he knew that after work he was going round to his best friends to celeabrate her favorite holiday and see her being so happy collecting enough candy to last the whole year. Jake rolled out of bed putting on his work uniform before going down stairs grabbing a slice of toast. After he had eaten he jumped on his scooter going off to work. Jake worked in a gelato shop as a gelato maker. He worked his shift but all he could think about was how much fun that night was going to be. After Jake had finished his shift he picked up a cup of Marley's faviourte gelato flavours and got on his scooter going to Marley's house.

Marley heard Jakes scooter pull up outside and she ran down the stairs squealing. They had two hours to get ready before they were going out trick or treating. She opens the door and Jake walks in handing her the gelato. She grins and eats it as they go up to her room. "So are the outfits ready to go?" Jake asked.  
Marley smiles and finshed eating the gelato before showing him the outfits "i finshed them about an hour ago."  
Jake grins "wow Marley they're amazing as every year." He hugs her.  
Marley looks "Jake before we get ready i need to talk to you about something" looks nervous "please come sit on the bed." Marley sat on the bed and Jake did to "whats up Marley, i'm worried."  
Looks at him "oh no it's nothing to worry about i promise."  
He nods "whats up then. You can tell me anything you know that."  
She took a deep breath and looks at him "Jake your my best friend and i really hope you can support me through this. I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks but haven't found the right time but i know tonight is the right time for sure. I have a girlfriend, her name is Summer and she is just so amazing and i love her so much, she's beautiful, funny and smart and she loves the hunger games too." looks in to Jake's eyes "is this okay with you?"  
Jake hugs her "Marley of course i support you it doesn't make any diffrence to me what sexuality you are, your my bestest friend in the whole wide world and i love you no matter what."  
Marley smiles and wipes away her tears hugging him back "thank you Jake so much, you are the best."  
He looks "i have something to tell you too Marley." He took her hand "these past few weeks i have learned something about myself and done a lot of sole searching which lead me to find out that i am bisexual and i have been on a couple of dates with the most amazing guy, his name is Logan."  
Marley smiles "Jake thats amazing i'm so happy for you."  
"Im happy for you two Marley" smiles "we will have to double date at some point."  
"That would be great Jake we definatily should." Jake said.

They both sit talking for a while then they get in to their halloween outifits as Katniss and Peeta which they both looked amazing in.


End file.
